This invention relates to new and useful quinoline derivatives having antibacterial properties, to compositions containing the new quinoline derivatives and to methods of treating mammalian patients with the new quinoline derivatives.
It is known that certain 7-piperazinyl-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acids exhibit antibacterial properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,622 discloses certain 7-piperazinyl-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic aicd derivatives wherein the 1 position substituent is alkyl, benzyl or acetyl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,317 discloses certain 7-piperazinyl-6-halo-4-oxo-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acids are disclosed in which the 1 position substituent may be cycloalkyl, although corresponding derivatives containing a 7-piperazinyl substituent are not disclosed. While the compounds of the foregoing patents may be useful in certain respects, the search continues for new quinoline derivatives which have improved properties or are otherwise useful in the treatment of bacterial infections.
The present invention relates to new 7-substituted 6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-quinoline-3-carboxylic acids or esters having a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl radical, an aromatic heterocyclic radical, an alkyl or cycloalkyl in the 1 position, to compositions of the new compounds together with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, and to uses of the new compounds in the treatment of bacterial infections.